


【翻译】Lo que ellos piensan de Jack他们是怎么看待Jack的

by Alicia115



Category: Torchwood, 火炬木小组
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia115/pseuds/Alicia115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness是个不容易看懂的人，他的同事们都清楚这一点。但只有一个人能够完全理解这个男人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Lo que ellos piensan de Jack他们是怎么看待Jack的

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lo que ellos piensan de Jack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724783) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



 

 

那是一个下午，当旋转门开启Ianto的同事们鱼贯而入时，他刚清理完Hub的厨房。 Jack, Gwen和Owen刚完成一个任务回来。而由于他们用对讲机和Toshi保证说他们已经在回来的路上，没有什么新的设备需要她去调查，她已经走了好一会了。Ianto，理所当然的，在Hub待着等他们回来。Ianto永远是留下的那个。

 

年轻的威尔士人有条不紊地整理好清洁工具，离开厨房的同时，听到Jack正用他那独特的嗓音说着难以理解的命令。Ianto用余光瞥见Owen拿着一个大袋子消失在医疗区。上校的靴子在金属楼梯上发出沉重的回声，Ianto抬起头，只能看见他上司的长大衣在进入办公室前晃了晃。Ianto收回视线。Gwen站在他的桌边，她看起来心不在焉。

 

“为什么你看起来那么焦虑？”Ianto靠近她问道。

 

“Owen将剩下的外星人尸体装在袋子里，并希望在进一步恶化之前冻住它。它腐烂的非常快。”

 

“我看到了。”Ianto说，“那Jack？”

 

“他说我们可以回家了。”她拿起一些文件并拎起包，“他上去冲个澡。”

 

当她转过身来朝他微笑时，Ianto，解读人类表情的专家，开始担忧起来。Gwen的笑容微微颤抖着，她的眼里没有平时的那种光芒。

 

“你对Toshi说你们的任务没出什么意外。”他用比平时更低沉和严厉的声音说道。

 

Gwen抬起头，她的刘海遮住了眼睛，看起来很沮丧。

 

“它曾经是那样的......外星人已经死了，我们找回了它的残骸，我们掩盖了发生的一切让那看起来是一场醉酒斗殴......”

 

“然后？”Ianto询问道，等待着听到那些他不会喜欢听到的事，那些，在他的内心深处，已然知晓的事，但那一刻他不敢去想。

 

“Jack死了......”Gwen的眼睛真挚地看着他。Ianto深吸了口气。她露出一个浅浅的微笑，“但那经常发生，所以......”

 

那女孩整理着他桌上的一堆文件，看上去就快要逃跑了。Ianto拉住她的胳膊制止了她。

 

“Gwen。”

 

不需要更多的言语。她知道Ianto是超过档案员和管家的存在，他守护着火炬木。Ianto看着，关心他们所有人。他同样也不只是Jack的个人助理，所有人都知道对Jack来说他远远不只是一段办公室恋情。

 

“好吧，没发生什么以前没碰到过的事。那只是......”她叹了口气，靠着他的办公桌，“那只是非常令人不愉快。”

 

Ianto没有动。他努力伸长耳朵试图听清Jack办公室的动静，但只有一片寂静。所以他强迫自己把注意力集中到Gwen的话上来。

 

“为什么是令人不愉快的？”

 

Gwen笑了笑。

 

“好吧，我们追着那东西到了码头。Jack跑在前面，几乎要追上它了。他们钻进一个类似于车库的地方，有一扇门开着......当我和Owen转过拐角，我们唯一看到的就是那个外星人伸出尖锐的指甲，划过Jack的胸口，这样，向上。”她用手在自己身上比划着，从右腰到左肩。“我看到了血，非常多的血......接着那扇门关上了，把他们困在里面。Owen和我试着打开，但它被锁住了。从里面还能听到打斗的声音。最后，当Owen用终于用两个星期前我们得到的那东西打开门，那个......交流电恢复器或者Toshi取的那什么名字，Jack已经死了。他已经不再流血了。他躺在地上，手里握着枪。那个外星人也死了，随着体液的流失它开始缩水。Jack在死前终于干掉了它。Owen和我收拾了一切并等着Jack醒来。没过多久，大概一个半小时......Owen说那死亡......Jack的死亡发生的很快，因此恢复也相对迅速。”

 

Ianto强迫自己振作起来，他快不能呼吸了。

 

“那就是全部？”

 

“是的。”Gwen将一只手搭在额头上。然后她笑了。“我是个傻瓜，当Jack像往常一样醒来，开着玩笑，发号施令......我得说......他已经已经死过上百次了。那一次又怎么会影响到他，他可是Jack！”

 

“是的，那就是我们的Jack。”Ianto微笑着点了点头。

 

“我担心是因为他孤独地死了，和一个恶心的外星人关在一起。那可能会影响到他。”

 

Gwen疲惫地看着Ianto。她觉得有点羞愧。

 

“回家去休息吧，明早之前忘了火炬木这回事。”

 

女孩点点头，现在她感到轻松多了，并走向门口。

 

“明天见！别太担心Jack。”

 

Ianto看着旋转门关上，接着他抬起头，看向上校的办公室。Ianto叹了口气，转身向厨房走去。

 

那是Jack。Jack死去但又复活了。那已经在他身上发生过几百次，而他已经习惯了。死亡没有给Jack造成任何的不便，Jack用两百万瓦的功率微笑，Jack毫无顾忌的说着下流话，Jack和每一个有中枢神经的东西调情......Jack站在死亡，疼痛，爱情，性爱的顶端......

 

那就是其他人所认为的Jack。

 

Ianto走向咖啡机，并听到Owen离开了基地。

 

但其他人不了解Jack。由始至终，那也不是他们的错。Jack习惯性地保持着距离。有时候连Jack自己都开始相信，那玩世不恭的态度是他的天性，但那也是一种自我保护。Jack需要这种保护。Ianto深知这一点。

 

年轻人倒了两杯咖啡，放在一个托盘里，向Hub走去。

 

其他人不知道的是Jack也和任何一个人一样害怕死亡。只是对他而言，那种恐惧是不同的。Jack害怕疼痛，死亡，可怕的孤独，还有每次失去生命时那深沉的黑暗。每一次，他都感到恐惧并希望那会是最后一次。

 

Ianto慢慢地走上楼梯。

 

Jack曾经在某个晚上向Ianto解释过，单独的，赤裸的，拥抱着躺在他办公室下面的小窝里，在一场惊人的，放纵的性爱之后，他们野蛮地抚摸着彼此，如此的野蛮就如同同一天几个外星武器抢劫惯犯给Jack造成的死亡。人类可以像怪物一样折磨其他种族，火炬木的所有人都清楚这一点。在那一天，Jack有了第一手的经验。那折磨是漫长而痛苦的，而复活有时候会让一切变得更加糟糕。然后，在Jack的小窝里，疲惫且流着泪的上校向他的情人讲述每次死去和复活的感觉。Ianto同样也默默地流着眼泪，抱紧了Jack颤抖而完美的身体。那是他第一次用“亲爱的”来称呼Jack，然后他们都笑了。那个晚上，Ianto Jones明白了更多关于生命，死亡，时间的结构，以及Jack Harkness最真实情感的事。

 

Ianto来到他上司办公室门前，没敲门就走了进去。

 

其他人不会了解Harkness上校比任何人都像个人类，他们不会明白在Jack看来，生命是宇宙中最珍贵的奥秘，他和所有的活物调情是因为他看见并爱着他周围所有的美丽事物。他们不会知道，当他和Ianto做爱时他会大笑，有时候，又毫无理由地哭起来。

 

Jack坐在他的椅子上，在电脑上看着什么。听到Ianto的动静他抬起头笑了。那不是他最灿烂的笑容，他可以骗得了别人但骗不了Ianto.

 

“啊，Ianto，我想知道是否有可能......”

 

Ianto将装满魔力咖啡的，Jack最喜欢的杯子放在他面前。Jack的笑容又扩大了几分。

 

“没有你我该怎么办？”Jack问道。同时Ianto将另一个杯子放在桌上，拉过一把椅子坐在他情人的身边，注视着他。

 

“Gwen都对我说了。”Ianto用低沉而优美的声音说道。

 

上校的笑容消失了，他将视线转回到电脑屏幕上。默默地喝了一口咖啡。Ianto经常会指责他的鲁莽，而他担心Ianto会因为他追着那个黏黏的，有着可伸缩的锋利指甲的外星人到了Cardiff古老的废弃码头而对他发火。

 

“那没什么，我很好。”

 

Ianto抬起手，解开了两颗Jack衬衫上的扣子，摸了摸他T恤的布料。他很肯定在Jack的胸口还有伤疤的痕迹，也许他还在疼着。他们注视着彼此，Jack看上去害怕和内疚，那在Ianto看来是很奇怪的表现。年轻人沉默地注视着Jack帅气的脸寻找着受到打击的痕迹。

 

“那没关系，Ianto，我很好。”上校重复道，“到明天就没事了。”

 

Ianto的手滑到Jack的胸口，继续往下，最后放到了Jack的膝盖上。

 

“但愿如你所说，Jack。”

 

上校的眼睛注视着电脑屏幕，但当Ianto抽回手，他迅速转过头去寻找年轻人。Jack尽了最大的努力露出了一个灿烂的，玩世不恭的笑容。

 

“你知道，今晚我不想一个人呆着，你能留下来陪我吗？”

 

“不。”

 

Jack的笑容僵住了，有那么几秒钟他露出了一个痛苦的表情。但他是Jack Harkness上校，用他的名誉起誓，他可不接受“不”这个回答。他再次戴上了那种人们习以为常的笑容面具。

 

“那我们可以出去吃晚餐.......你喜欢意大利菜吗？不喜欢的话我还知道一个不错的日本餐厅。”

 

“不。”Ianto严肃地重复道。

 

这次，Jack再也笑不出来了。他感到疲惫，疼痛和害怕。那个晚上，在发生了白天的事情之后，他从未如此的希望能感受到活着和安全感，来忘记他身上的古怪和不可思议。但也许他已经走的太远，而Ianto已经厌倦了这个游戏。他不怪他，他当然不会那么做，Ianto是如此的年轻，闪耀，正常.......Ianto甚至不喜欢男人。他们的关系是个不解的迷，但现在Ianto的拒绝让他感到受伤，失去这段友谊让他感到如此的疼痛......如果那可以称之为友情的话。

 

“我......”Jack低下头，努力忍住喉间哽咽的泪水，挤出一个微笑，“我本来想着我们可以度过一段美好的时光......”

 

“我说了不。”Ianto低沉的声音重复着这个单词，那甚至比一个Dalek在此时通过旋转门进入Hub更让Jack感到恐惧。Jack看着他，泪水在他的蓝眼睛中颤动着。

 

“今晚你得回家，我们会吃我做的菜，然后坐在沙发上看电视直到睡着。”

 

一滴眼泪滑下Jack的脸颊，他迅速的擦了擦，注视着Ianto深邃的蓝眼睛。

 

“好的。”他平静地说道。

 

Ianto凑近他，吻了吻他的额头。这是个Jack经常对他做的动作，Jack对所有人都喜欢那么做。但Ianto是特别的，因为Ianto是那一刻Jack最想感受到的存在。从某种程度上来说他的任何一个情人和伴侣都没有给过他这种感觉。那只是个印在额头的吻，但Jack第一次真正地感受到了那种持久慰藉感。

 

“今天我们已经受够了外星人，战斗，死亡和复活。今晚我们是一对普通的伴侣，我们回去吃晚餐，看电视，依偎在同一条毯子下面。”

 

Jack虚弱地笑了，不过这次是真心的。伴侣，当然，他们是的。他点点头。他是如此的激动和如释重负因为Ianto并没有生他的气，他再也不想重复他们之前的对话了。

 

“让我干完这个我们就走，好吗？”

 

“好的，但别太晚。”Ianto说着，向门口走去，当他走到门边，他转过头，“顺便说一句，Jack......”

 

“什么？”上校笑着问道，他的眼睛因为情感和泪水闪闪发亮。

 

“你负责洗盘子。”

 

Ianto离开了办公室，Jack摇摇头，擦了擦笑出的眼泪。

 

 

【END】


End file.
